The Song Of Love
by Seborga-RPer
Summary: A women From Stein's past enters his life again...As his new assistant teacher. How will Stein react? Will he forgive her for what she's done? Or will he become more insane? Sorry I'm terrible at summaries! Read and review please!
1. It Can't Be Her!

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater. I only own my OC and the grilled cheese sandwich that I'm eating for Breakfast. **

**By the way Stein might be a little OOC.**

Chapter One: It Can't Be Her!

Some of Professor Franken Stein's students find the professor to be a little a bit on the crazy side. Now if you believe what I just said you might be a little on the crazy side because all of Professor Stein's students think he is absolutely insane.

Now today was an ordinary day for Stein's class. They were going to dissect some weird and endangered animal. They were all waiting to see what animal it was.

"Now today class we are going to dissect..." Stein paused for a second and while lifting the cover off the cage, said "An albino giraffe!"

"Wait a minute!" "Did he say giraffe?" "An albino giraffe?" "Are those endangered?" These were just some of the questions murmured around the class.

Then came a shout.

"You can't kill the giraffe! Giraffe's are the most amazing creatures to ever walk this planet!"

Who screamed this you ask? Well obviously it was Patty Thompson. I mean who else in the DWMA is obsessed with giraffes? No one, but Patty, of course!

"Okay, okay, we'll let this amazing specimen go." said Stein.

Just then there was a faint voice singing. You could tell it was a women. She was close enough for the class to be able to hear the lyrics.

I'm waking up to ash and dust

I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust

I'm breathing in the chemicals

The song paused for a second while she took a big gust of air in and breathed it out. Then she started to sing again.

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse

Whoa

"No...She's supposed to be in England...It can't be...It just can't...be her" mumbled Stein who looked very distraught.

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

"Do you Know who's singing Professor Stein?" asked Maka.

"No...She left me eight years ago...she can't be coming back...Lord Death would have told me...But that voice is her's..." mumbled Professor Stein. It seemed like he didn't hear Maka at all.

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Then the door knob turned and the voice stopped.

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N: Oooooo...Cliff hanger...Sorry I Just had to do that. Well please review. Criticism is welcome...Flames are not!**


	2. The New Assistant Teacher is too hyper!

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater or the song I used last chapter (Radioactive by Imagine Dragons). I only own my OC. And Stein is a little OOC...still.**

**I also want to personally thank The Leaf King for being my first reviewer for this story!****  
**

** Also I'm Sorry if My Chapters are a little short they will get longer as the story goes on hopefully!**

* * *

Last Chapter...

"Do you Know who's singing Professor Stein?" asked Maka.

"No...She left me eight years ago...she can't be coming back...Lord Death would have told me...But that voice is her's..." mumbled Professor Stein. It seemed like he didn't hear Maka at all.

Then the door knob turned and the voice stopped.

* * *

Chapter Two: The New Assistant Teacher is too hyper!

The door burst open and in came a women who looked around the class room. She looked to be in her early thirties with shoulder length pitch black hair and huge lilac eyes with no make-up on her face. She was definitely around six feet tall, had a pear body figure - meaning she had a small chest but nice hips - and it seemed like she was looking for someone.

"Wow...I have never seen someone so perfectly symmetrical..." whispered Death the Kid to no one in particular.

She let her eyes roam the entire classroom. When she finally looked at Stein, she suddenly squealed.

"OMG! FRAY-FRAY! You are here!" she said in a high pitched slightly accented voice as she bolted towards him Her hair swaying perfectly back and forth behind her as she ran towards Stein. Then she engulfed Stein in a giant bear hug. You could literally hear Stein's back crack as she hugged him.

"I-I-I Thought you l-l-left me to go to England A-a-audrey" stuttered Stein and then he went into a state of shock.

"You know that's got to be the first time I seen our Professor Stein so shocked!" exclaimed Maka while talking to her weapon Soul.

"Yeah. And stuttering is so uncool." said Soul.

"Oh I did! But now I'm back!" She said finally answering Stein's question.

Then Soul asked "Who exactly is this chick!?"

"Oh! Sorry! I forgot to introduce myself to your class Fray-Fray! My Name is Audrey Rose Hayashi. My mother was from England - hence the english first name and middle name! And my Otōsan was from Japan - hence the japanese last name!" exclaimed Audrey who seemed extremely proud of her heritage.

"But what are you doing in DWMA?" asked Maka

"Oh yeah!Lord Death said I could be your assistant teacher starting today! You may now address me as Audrey-sama. I hate being called Professor Hayashi!" She said clearly excited.

"Are you a weapon or a meister Audrey-Sama?" asked Death the Kid curiously.

"Oh! I remember those stripes! You are Lord Death's son! You have grown up so much from the last time I saw you! And to answer your question Kiddo-kun, I'm a three star meister, just like my Fray-Fray!" exclaimed Audrey.

"HAHAHAHA! KIDDO-KUN REALLY!" yelled Black Star, Liz, Patty, Soul, and Maka. They were all laughing hysterically.

"I don't remember ever seeing you before." said Death The Kid ignoring his friends.

"You probably wouldn't remember me. I haven't seen you since you were an itty bitty two year old! I still can remember how adorable you were..." Audrey said starting to gaze off into the distance and giggling to some old memory.

"So why do you call Professor Stein 'Fray-Fray'?" Said a bright red Death The Kid who decided to change the subject.

"Well..."

To Be Continued...

**A/N: Just so you know I will be gone all next week on vacation in Florida. I'm going to The Wizarding World Of Harry Potter and Mythicon! YEA! I'm sooooo excited!**


End file.
